


里约莲2-67

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

梗都是xjb凑的时间线都不对，别在意

白莲捧着刚煮的面蹲在队霸腿边，心里扑通扑通的忐忑着，试探着轻声问，"饿了吧，来吃点东西。"  
队霸注意力好像还全集中在手机上，撇了一眼面，眼尾都没扫过白莲，白莲不由扁了扁嘴，心里更沉了，一手还端着碗，空出一只手抚上队霸的腿讨好的晃了晃:多少喝点热汤，昂~  
队霸一脸不情愿的接过来转手就放在面前的茶几上了，往后仰靠在沙发背上，不耐烦的打发白莲，"行了，等会儿再说"  
白莲看着队霸微皱的眉头，鬼使神差的竟侧身坐到他腿上去，凑过头去看他手机  
"看什么呢这么认真，给我看看？"队霸瞬间关了手机屏幕，扔到一边，看着白莲这么一会儿就暗了三次的眼，心里偷偷笑了下:还是别太过头了吧，手揽了揽白莲的背，让他靠在自己怀里，铁刘海戳到他脸上，嫌弃，霸果然还是喜欢柔软贴服的顺毛，蹭在身上痒痒的总能撩的他心里也痒痒的，"干嘛？"  
白莲侧坐在霸大腿上，只穿了运动短裤的两条腿支起来晃着霸的眼，白莲偷偷抬眼瞄着队霸的反应，两腿扭动互相磨蹭着，又往霸身上贴了贴，气息呼在队霸颈窝，"不干嘛，就…想被你干。"  
队霸手滑到莲屁股上隔着裤子惩罚的捏了下，"一天净想着干坏事，是不是？"  
白莲听到队霸的调笑像是受了鼓励，手不老实的钻进队霸衣服，沿着腹肌摸到胸口，隔着衣服在纹身处比划着，像是在描写那几个字母，再向上从领口钻出来，按在霸锁骨上，脸凑过去，舔过手指磨过的地方，仰头触到霸的脸，又痴痴的从下巴吻到眉心，双手扶着霸的肩膀起身跨坐在他身上，又捧起霸的脸，眼睛直直的看着霸，看他带着点玩味的与自己对视，甚至看到他眼里那个痴迷的自己，合上眼吻住霸的唇。

试着写了点里约主动莲，可惜霸有点没崩住  
№20047 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-05 21:37:10留言☆☆☆　


End file.
